Episode 5: Stormy Samezuka
'' Synopsis: Rin recalls the Samezuka team's training camp at the island facility while the Iwatobi team swims in the ocean. He shares his thoughts about swimming, his teammates and his intense rivalry with Haru who, he insists, will swim for him so that he can move on to the world stage. He swears he doesn't care about Iwatobi or his teammates yet, by end of day, his eyes are moist with tears.'' Rin can sense when Haru is nearby though he doesn't know why and doesn't want to think about him. Haru just irritates him. They last met at the sports shop in Iwatobi when both Samezuka and Iwatobi were trying on swimsuits. "You will swim for me," Rin told Haru, disregarding Haru's claim to only swim free. "I won't allow you," Rin had commanded because the only thing that mattered was getting to the world stage and in order for that to happen, Rin must win against Haru. He then imagined a shark tearing a dolphin to shreds. Now, on an island at Samezuka's annual training camp, Rin goes for a walk and runs into teammate Aiichiro Nitori, a first-year and great admirer of Rin. He's been swimming since elementary school, too, but he's nowhere near Rin's level of ability. Rin thinks of him as an over-eager puppy and wonders why he keeps swimming if he's only average, but figures he must just like swimming. The thought catches him by surprise and he wonders about his own motivation. At a nearby convenience store, Nitori calls Rin kind after seeing him allow a liitle boy have the last cola-flavored ice pop that Rin wanted. Rin dismisses the idea though it makes him think of another person he used to swim with: Sosuke. As he leaves Nitori behind, he runs into Gou, his younger sister, and they chat for the first time in a long time. When she mentions that Iwatobi is training in the ocean, Rin asks if Makoto is okay with that. Gou admires his seeming care for his former friends, but Rin doesn't reply, dismissing the idea in his head. When she asks if he plans to start a relay team at Samezuka, he hides his annoyance. After dinner, Rin spies Nitori practicing alone in the pool. His form is terrible but in a moment of clarity, he realizes that they share similar feelings about swimming at heart. His respect for his kohai grows. Back in his room, he's unable to sleep and unwilling to be sociable. What's the point if the only thing that matters is winning? A storm kicks up outside and then, the lights go out. Rin worries about Nitori and heads to the pool. Along the way, another teammate tells him to hurry without saying why. They run through the rain to the indoor pool, where everything is dark. Suddenly, Rin hears loud pops and smells gunpowder. He prepares to take on thugs of some sort when the lights come on, blinding him momentarily. His teammates are all there and wishing him welcome to Samezuka. Captain Mikoshiba tells him that he can now open up to them and become friends with everyone. Rin is then tossed into the pool. Later, they enjoy snacks, including cola-flavored pops obviously suggested by Nitori. When Rin mentions to him that he noticed him practicing, Nitori is pleased. The group starts asking about Australia and Rin is reminded of his days spent with Makoto, Haru and Nagisa in elementary school. He shakes the thoughts off. So why does he feel like crying? Category:Free! (Novelization) Category:Episodes (Novelization)